


Cody Therapy

by Kattygirl



Category: American Horror Story, Cody fern - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattygirl/pseuds/Kattygirl
Summary: This is a brief story written especially for die-hard fans of actor Cody Fern. If you are a true Cody fan then you will know what I mean 😀Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story are completely fictional. Any resemblance to a living human being is purely conicidental. For real.
Kudos: 7





	Cody Therapy

"Why am I even here?" thought Karla as the walked into the professional building, "there is absolutely no reason for me to be here". The truth was, she was there because of the insistence of her friends and family. Everyone seemed to be concerned about her love for Cody. True, she did mention him, once or twice. Or maybe more? Maybe she had just a few of his photos... or maybe more than just a few. And maybe she watched AHS: Apocalypse like 100 times by now, but what was the harm? But they insisted, and even threatened to call those "intervention" people from TV. That was why she was here - an initial therapy consultation to determine if she needed regular "Cody therapy". There was no harm in going, and it was complimentary. If she had to pay she would have ditched and bought new shoes instead. After all, everyone knows that retail therapy is the best form of therapy anyway. "Maybe I should mention my 'thing' for shoes to the therapist" she thought."Nah!", she replied to herself, looked down at her favorite hot pink Louboutin stilettos, smiled at them affectionately and continued walking.

She reached the door and knocked. A tall, thin slightly stern looking lady answered the door. "Hello Karla, my name is Nina, come on it". Karla walked into the office, and Nina gestured for her to sit down at the desk, sitting across from her. "

"So, what brings you here?", she asked

"Well, there is this one guy, his name is Cody, and he is really, really cute", Karla answered.

"Is this your boyfriend? husband? Please tell me about Cody", Nina said. WOW, that was a first, normally everyone kept telling her to please finally shut up about Cody, and here she got the green light to talk about him.

"Well, he is not EXACTLY my boyfriend, it's kind of complicated...." She proceeded to talk enthusiastically about Cody, about how cute and sweet and intelligent he was, about his work, about how he came from Australia. She then moved on to Michael, her favorite Cody character, and how hot Cody looked during the whole AHS season. At first, Nina listened intently. After a little while, she started checking her watch. Then she started tapping her pen against the desk. Then she started chewing on the pen. But Karla continued, there was just so much Cody material to cover. At one point Karla could have sworn she saw Nina rip a piece of her hair off her head, yet she continued speaking. Finally, Nina got up, walked to the wall and started banging her head against the wall forcefully. At this point, Karla stopped.

"Are you ok??" she asked. Nina nodded, grabbed an ice pack, put it up to her forehead and said. "I think I have heard enough. Let's change the topic and talk a little about yourself. What is your Zodiac sign?"

"I am a Cancer", Karla answered."and so is Cody! In fact, our birthdays are only 14 days apart. And a few years in between, but who is counting? Apparently, Cancers are very compatible as a couple. And also, coincidentally, the Cancer sign is a sideways 69! if you think about, if one person lies down and another person...”

"Stop, stop!", Nina cut her off abruplty, "I do get the implication of a sideways 69, thank you. But let's focus on you. Tell me more about yourself “

"do you want to see what Cody looks like?" Karla asked , completely ignoring the question, and reached for her I-phone. 

"I suppose i don't have a choice, do i?" Nina said, and reluctantly peeked at the I-phone screen. Suddenly her face lit up. "wow...that's him?" she asked, "you re right, he is gorgeous! And those eyes, they are like a pale turquoise". Karla then proceeded to show Nina more photos and gifs of Cody, then moved on to interviews. Nina was beaming and looking at everything enthusiastically now. After a while, it was time for Nina's assesment.

"Well Karla, from what I have seen, all your feelings are completely justified. You definitely do NOT need therapy. However, i do want you to come for some voluntary weekly visits for more detailed discussions of Cody. Next week we will start with a thorough analysis of AHS: Apocalypse, then move on to the Tribes of Palos Verdes".

And so the weekly sessions began, and they were a huge success.


End file.
